the Thrill of Danger
by ghoulette
Summary: Hermione stays behind in class one day to ask Snape a question, and she finds out the thruth about what he really is. Someone saves her life, and a romance blossoms between the two. Hermione tells Harry about Snape and he is intrigued to find out more...


After the last of the student's robes swished around the doorway, Hermione emerged from behind her desk where she was gathering books into her bag.  
  
"Sir?...Proffessor Snape?"  
  
"Ahem...Miss Granger why don't you run along with your little classmates, I have alot of work to do" He said coldly  
  
"But Sir, I need to ask you a question -"  
  
"You can ask me it tomorrow, I am very busy!"  
  
"But it has to do with tonight's homework...how will I finish it?"  
  
"Since you're so clever Miss Granger, I'm sure you can figure something out..."  
  
"But...Sir I have no idea how many Horned Slugs to add to the potion...I forgot to write it down from the board!" Hermione said anxiously blushing slightly. She had never forgotten to write down something so important before...  
  
"Well you'll have to ask your classmates then won't you?"  
  
"But...Sir I can't I-"  
  
All of a sudden Snape's eyes changed, they turned red, and he bared his teeth...but they weren't exactly teeth anymore...He had fangs!  
  
Hermione let out a whimper and backed towards the wall  
  
"Don't talk back to me Miss Granger!! I am a very busy man! You and your Miss-Know-It-All attitude can march yourself right out of here! Not more buts or you shall regret you ever entered this class today!" he roared  
  
She ran towards the door and yanked on the doorknob...it was locked!  
  
"It's locked!"  
  
he chuckled softly...his laugh was almost a hiss...she was really worried now...was he going to attack her?  
  
All of a sudden Malfoy appeared from behind the ingredients cupboard, he had been collecting his ingredients slowly & silently and no one had noticed he was still there.  
  
He took one look at Snape & screamed, Snape's eye darted to him. While Malfoy stood mobile & screamed for what seemed like hours, Hermione had got her wand out quickly and unlocked the door.   
  
Snape swooped down on Malfoy, baring his fangs hissing that it was wrong to spy on people. Snape had never looked so mad before, he was getting closer, and closer to Malfoy's neck.   
  
'Oh no' thought Hermione, he's going to bite him!  
  
"Draco! Come on!!" Hermione squealed  
  
"Come on, Come on, Come on! Hurry!"  
  
Suddenly Malfoy seemed to have come out of a trace, his head snapped alert and he ran towards the door & pushed Hermione out of it, locking it behind them.  
  
They both ran to the nearest classroom, and, panting both sat on the ground, their backs holding the door shut...just in case.  
  
"Whew...that was close!" gasped Hermione, talking as if Draco was her best friend  
  
He stared at her blankly...there was a long awkward silence  
  
"Th-Thanks...I guess..." he finally managed to stammer  
  
They both sat in silence for a while. That had been their last class of the day, and they were in no rush to get anywhere.  
  
The sweet smell of Turkey, mashed potatoes and corn eventually wafted in under the door from the Great Hall.  
  
"It's amazing you can smell the food from all the way down here isn't it?" Malfoy said surprised  
  
"Yeah...it is..." Hermione said shyly  
  
"Listen I think I'm going to go to dinner...I-I'm really hungry" she continued  
  
"O-Okay...um thanks...again"  
  
They both stood up awkwardly. Draco moved towards Hermione, and gave her a small stiff hug. She smiled faintly. He had never expressed any interest of talking to her let alone sitting with her in a empty classroom & then proceeding to hug her. She was very taken aback, but she supressed her alarm of this.  
  
They opened the door and looked down the hall both ways to make sure Snape wasn't there.   
  
Together they walked down to the Great Hall, about 20 feet away from the door they changed paces so they weren't beside eachother, and both waltzed casually into the Great Hall. 


End file.
